Any Kind of Happy
by r2roswell
Summary: Leah finds happiness in the unlikely of places. But what will this mean for the packs and future generations to come? Introduces two new characters of my own creation.
1. Why Can't Wolves Just Back Off?

_**Author's Note:** As I've done in previous Twilight fanfics, I am not a fan of the aging process that SM did for Renesmee so for the sake of this story Renesmee stops growing at the size of a 3 year old (as she was that size in the book) and resumes a regular human growth rate._

* * *

**Ch 1. Why Can't Wolves Just Back Off**

* * *

Time doesn't seem to pass when you're a wolf. After five months of being with Jake's pack I had intended to give up pack life the second I was able and had just about to a few months ago. I had gotten accepted into the local community college in Forks. It had only worked for a couple of weeks, finding my loyalty to my pack too great.

Between the leaders, Jacob was the more relaxed. Alpha orders still needed to be followed even if Jacob hadn't made them direct but he never intentionally took away someone's freewill. On the contrary with no lingering threats Jacob welcomed the freedom his pack could give him from time to time.

Still I constantly wished for more freedom than I had. And what freedom I did have on occasion didn't feel like enough.

"_Geeze Leah_," I heard Embry say.

He was miles out running the perimeter. No one had threatened Renesmee or the Cullen's but Jacob still had us doing perimeter runs, a job I found unnecessary but that wasn't my call.

_"Seriously Leah, can't you get out of your head and just focus a little?"_

_"Focus on what,"_ I said to him making sure he heard the sarcasm.

_"Geeze, no wonder Sam was glad when you left."_

I skidded to a stop as Embry continued.

_"Pissed off at first especially since Jake had practically broken up the pack but he was more than happy not to deal with his angry ex all the time."_

Was Embry deliberately trying to piss me off? I couldn't figure out for sure but if he was it was certainly working. If he had been anywhere near me I would have gone for his throat.

_"Seriously though when will you ever lighten up? I mean it's not like you're still pinning for Sam. You haven't for as long as I've been in this pack with you guys."_

_"That's not the point."_

_"Really, then what is because as long as you've been a wolf you've had that huge stick up your ass. Can't you get over whatever the hell it is and move on?"_

_"And what about you Embry?"_

_"What about me, I'm happy with my life."_

_"Come on you don't seriously mean that."_

_"Sure I do. I'm with my best friends and I'm out of Sam's control so compared to that this is paradise."_

_"If Sam's pack was so bad why did you stay with him? Why did you fight us?"_

_"What was I supposed to do?"_

_"Leave like Seth and I did."_

_"And leave Quil to fend for himself, you know the guy couldn't leave La Push because of Claire."_

_"But you don't have a Claire, you could have left. You call yourself Jacob's best friend but you abandoned him at the time he needed you most."_

Embry got silent for a moment. He knew I was right and he had nothing to back up the fact.

_"Hey since when did we get on the topic of me anyways, we were talking about you,"_ he said being a baby about it.

I smiled glad that I had diverted the subject. It's not like it was that hard. Usually the guys got annoyed by me a lot of the time, not that I cared, so it was always nice when I didn't have to be the topic of complaining. No one really wanted me but Seth, Quil and Jacob had at least come to tolerate me which was more than before when I had first joined the original pack.

_"You wanna complain about me like you always do," I said to him, "Be my guest but I'm done listening to you,"_ I said making the phase from my wolf to human form.

I hadn't realized how close I'd gotten to the Cullen house until I found myself near the driveway. I could hear Jacob playing with Renesmee inside. She was a good kid, if you didn't mind the half vampire thing but if it hadn't been for Jacob being my pack leader and our territory being Cullen territory I would be back on my own by now.

Right now she was riding on Jacob's back, the poor guy on his hands and knees. I had seen through Jacob's thoughts how much Ness liked to ride on wolf Jacob but she was having just as much fun on him while he was in his human state.

It sucked being around imprinted people. Of our pack Quil and Jacob were the only ones. It still made no sense that Quil had imprinted on a two year old and that Jacob had imprinted on Ness before she was even born but that's what it was, why, it wasn't our place to question but having discovered back then that Jake had imprinted on a half human/half vampire was more than a little sickening, more so than the discovery of Quil's imprint. No one knew what it meant for us as a pack anymore.

Bella stared at me through the window. We had come to a cordial understanding much like I had with Jacob. I had even grown accustomed to the vampire stench; another thing that our legends hadn't had cause to tell us about. Guess not many wolves had stuck around them long enough to figure it out. The pain wasn't as bad and now the smell was a mixture of scents like sulfur and spring flowers an odd combination but whereas before the burning of their scent was like a mixture of sulfur and other terrible toxicities. The added touch of spring flowers replaced the toxicities making the sulfur smell actually bearable, probably like staying in some place like Yellowstone for an extended period of time and growing accustomed to the sulfur smells there.

The part I had trouble understanding, something I'd had trouble with since Sam had broken up with me and left me for Emily, was how anyone could be so damn straight happy all the time. Sure we weren't immune to the stresses of life but the constant happiness of being around imprinted people and even people who had found their lifelong mates like the Cullen's had was enough to be downright repulsive.

I shook my head. I had to get out of here, go anywhere. Maybe going back to school might not be such a bad thing after all. At this moment it didn't matter what I did as long as I left.

I let my two legs go under me, not bothering to phase even though the speed would be perfect but I didn't want to risk any of the other wolves entering my head.

"Will she be okay," I heard Bella ask.

Damn that wolf hearing, and with constantly being around vampires I was now starting to hear them from nearly five miles out.

"There's just a lot going on inside her mind," said her mind reader of a husband.

"There's always a lot going in her head," I heard Jacob say. "It's Leah, what do you expect?"

"Can't you be a little more sensitive?"

"Hey I'm not her mother."

"No just her leader."

"Hey, what do you expect me to do? She's a chick it's not exactly like me or any of the other guys can relate."

"No but you can at least try."

"Whatever, can we go hunting yet or what?"

I ran faster. Damn it Bella for trying to stand up for me.


	2. Can Never Be Too Content

**Ch 2. Can Never Be Too Content**

* * *

[Plaino, Texas]

Ghosts, that's what we were, Dylan and me. Bound to time and bound by fate. I had never really minded much but after a few hundred years it was hard not to grow agitated every once in a while. Not that I minded having Dylan around. We had both grown up in Mexico, two separate class distinctions, not interaction with each other during the time of the Mayan civilization. Not the best of lives mind you though there were a few good before the invaders but that's ancient history.

What isn't ancient is what we are. Back then they called us the Sisemite, a hairy manlike creature taller and stronger than any man. The change first happened on my eighteenth year, Dylan's fourteenth. No one understood the reason of the change but my best bet was that it had occurred right before the Spanish came. Our parents feared the magic and thus abandoning us to the world alone.

Roaming in the form of the Sisemite for the first time is when I had first heard Dylan, deep in the jungle I could hear her thoughts as clearly as if she were standing right next to me. I found her clawing at the ground, her fur a baby blue color with hints of white, her eyes a crystal royal blue, near a river begging for the world to take her back to the earth from whence she came but as she heard me the loneliness faded and turned to curiosity.

When she saw me for the first time, a large rustic wolf with a blue over tone, one royal blue eye, one gray she didn't feel scared or threatened. Instead she saw something, something I hadn't seen in myself, a leader, a protector, a brother, in the most platonic sense. We became inseparable from that moment on. Hence I giving her the last name Rivers. She chose the name Dylan and it seemed to fit.

_"Why do you always have to go over that story?"_ Dylan complained. _"Haven't we heard it enough?"_

_"We cannot forget where we come from."_

_"So you keep reminding me but like everything else it's ancient history, ever thought of living in the moment?"_

_"It's not like the day is gonna be any better than the last."_

_"Ever the negative ass,"_ she said to me.

_"Ever the optimistic little punk,"_ I replied back. _"Why do I keep you around again?"_

I could sense Dylan's joy before she spoke her words. _"Because if you didn't have me you'd be out of your mind. Come on can we go get some food, I'm starving."_

_"There's plenty of cattle farms we still haven't raided,"_ I said to her thinking of the juicy insides and the warm taste of cow's blood that began to remind me that I was pretty hungry myself.

_"Oh sure I bet the ranchers would just love that."_

I laughed. They sure would. Rumors had been going around that there was some kind of bear or wolf starting to deplete their stock. It was all fun and games for us mainly since we loved to see their reaction and how pissed they could get. Search parties would ensue, not that they could catch us or hurt us. Nothing could it seemed.

_"Seriously though Hunter, can't we get real food? Don't you ever get tired of hunting all the time?"_

I could see that Dylan saw the look on my face. I had given myself the name 'Hunter' the second I first shifted. I figured if the universe had turned me into one of the world's greatest hunters then I should honor that. And I had given myself the last name Dark Storm since that's how the night was during my shift.

_"Never,"_ I said replying to her question.

_"Well I do. Come on I'm really dying for some pizza."_

_"Fine,"_ I answered. _"There's an empty barn a couple miles from here, we'll change back there."_

_"I'll race ya!"_ she said as she began to make quick strides.

_"Hey no fair,"_ I called out, _"Whatever happened to counting to three?"_ as I ran trying to meet her strides.

_"Counting to three is for babies."_

_"Then stop acting like one all the time!"_

She only laughed. I hated that she always beat me in these foot races but of the two she was the fastest and the jokester. I had to be the brains if it meant keeping us alive and keeping Dylan safe.


	3. Like I Said, Can Never Be Too Content

**Ch 3. Like I Said, You Can Never Be Too Content**

* * *

"So I've been thinking," Dylan said to me as we walked the small town with a slice of pizza in one hand and coffee in the other.

I looked over at her. "You have a thought that I don't know about, alert the media."

She playfully hit my left arm. "I'm serious, what do you say about getting out of here?"

"And go where, Odessa, Marfa, oh how about San Antonio? We haven't been to the Alamo since the war."

"Hunter you're not listening," she said coming to a complete stop. "I'm sick of the south. I'm sick of Mexico, I'm sick of Texas. Don't you ever think about going somewhere else? We've gotten so used to hiding under the radar and acting like ghosts that people don't even notice us anymore but after all this time, these are the only two worlds we've ever known."

I didn't know what to say to Dylan's outburst. She had never talked about these things when we were in our wolf form. After all this time how could I not know, how could I not see it?

"This is our home," I said turning away from her.

"This is not our home!" she shouted. "We haven't had a home for god only knows how long. I don't want to live in this freakin' desert anymore."

"You just need to sleep," I said to her. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Dylan crossed her arms, "Right because that's what you always say and guess what, it doesn't help. I'm going with or without you."

I shot her a sharp look. "You're not serious."

"Sure I am. I'm just sick of this area."

"Let me think about it okay."

"That's a no," she said in a disappointed tone. She then perked up. "Whatever I'm going with or without you."

"Hey, you can't decide that!"

"Sure I can."

"You're only fourteen," I said trying to come up with a pointless excuse.

"You know that's crap. I'm the size of a sixteen year old girl with the body build of a karate athlete. I can totally pass as an adult."

She was right and she had several times throughout our years but that didn't excuse the fact that she had still maintained a fourteen year old attitude.

"I'll see you around big brother," she said to me as she took off on foot.

I wanted to follow her, I really did but this was my life and yet so was she. I had thought we'd be siblings forever but now I didn't know what to do. I was frozen there on the sidewalk unsure of the path that I should take.


	4. Why Must We Always Deal with Outsiders?

**Ch 4. Why Must We Always Deal With Outsiders?**

* * *

[One Week Later]

I walked the beaches late this evening. Even though my territory was officially Cullen territory, new boundaries had been drawn between the two packs. Cullen's could cross Sam's territory and they could cross on ours without the fear of being threatened which is why the beach had now become neutral ground.

Still we kept to our respective territories at time. A few weeks ago after our stint with the Volturi, Jacob had crossed Sam's land in wolf form and things had gotten heated. It had taken the hybrid and her parents to come to Jake's aid to settle things since it was against law to harm a pair who was imprinted. It was easier to cross the lands when we were human, as wolves our Alpha's got extremely territorial so it was best to stay on our own lands, in wolf form anyyways.

Up ahead I could see a young girl skipping rocks in the ocean. She was young for someone her size, alone, and an unknown but her strength when skipping the rocks was apparent.

'Just keep walking and mind your own business Le,' I said to myself.

I walked passed her as she threw another rock into the ocean. I stopped and turned. She looked so young, roughly around Seth's age if you didn't take into account her athletic build.

"Shouldn't you be in school," I said to her.

'Damn it Leah,' I said to myself kind of looking away.

"You're not her mother Leah," I heard Seth say as he came up behind me and took a stride to stand next to the new girl.

"You two know each other and I didn't know about it?"

"Some of us are actually good at keeping our thoughts to ourselves," my brother said sarcastically. He turned to the girl and smiled, "Dylan Rivers this is my sister, Leah."

She stuck out her hand which I reluctantly shook. Her hand was warm to the touch.

"Right I kind of figured by the attitude," Dylan said with a smile.

"She's new here," said Seth. "She came here from Texas."

"Long way from home," I said crossing my arms.

Dylan just shrugged. "Needed a change of scenery," she said to me.

"And you're here alone?"

"For now, I'm emancipated."

"Seriously," said Seth, "How awesome is that?"

"Yeah sure," I said, jealous of Dylan's freedom to do anything and go anywhere she wanted without having to listen to anyone's authority but her own.

I suddenly felt the urge to leave these two. Why did Seth have to always be so nice to outsiders, it was annoying.

I just nodded and tried to figure out an escape.

"I'll see you later," was all I said as I began heading away from them

"Hey Leah," Seth called out. I didn't turn around. "Do me a favor and tell Jake I'll be by the house later. Nessie wanted some books about our history and I told Jake I'd bring them by."

"Sure sure," I said using Jacob's words.

I must have walked in the woods as a human for a few hours after my encounter with my annoying little brother and his new best friend. It no longer felt like enough.

With no one in sight I phased easily. About a mile into my run I could feel someone's eyes on me. Maybe I was being paranoid after the meeting with Seth's new friend but something didn't feel right and I couldn't pinpoint as to why.

* * *

It had been a week since Dylan had left. I felt stupid for letting her go alone but I knew she was more than taking care of herself.

Today though I sat in a small two bedroom shack, the outside painted a rustic blue (go figure) that she had rented on the La Push reservation, waiting for her. I didn't know her new routine or what she was up to but she had to come home eventually and so I waited.

In between the time I had channel surfed and raided her fridge and cabinets which hadn't amounted to much.

I was actually proud of her for the digs she had chosen. With several bank accounts all across the country and over four hundred years of existence, we had grown accustom to the changing economies and deliberately living below our means so people wouldn't get suspicious.

I could hear Dylan as she made her way to the house so I waited for her near an open door. She wasn't alone though. A young boy who looked to be her age, technically, was with her.

When in view Dylan playfully hit him but the fun and games stopped when she saw me.

She turned to the boy. "Can we meet up later Seth?"

"You know that guy?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

The kid whom Dylan referred to as Seth looked at me and then her clearly not seeing a resemblance other than the brown skin pigmentation.

"It's complicated."

"Okay," said Seth.

I was grateful that he didn't pry. Instead he nodded and began jogging away from the house.

"You're hanging out with shirtless guys now," I asked her.

Dylan slowly made her way up, ignoring my question. "You showed," she said, her voice cautious.

"I did."

"I wasn't sure if you would."

"I wasn't going to," I replied crossing my arms and then uncrossing them, instead opting for placing my hand on the side of the door.

"What changed your mind?"

I let out a small smile. "You did. After over four hundred years you didn't think it'd be that asy to get rid of me did you?""

Dylan grinned and ran toward me, hugging me tightly. Once she released me she said, "It's a good thing I got a two bedroom." She took my hand. "Come on," she said dragging me inside.

Once inside the living room she turned and looked at me. "Oh man you will not believe what happened to me today!"

I smiled at Dylan grateful to have my family back. I took a seat on the worn couch and let her pace as she told me the events of the day.

My content didn't last long however.

"You what," I said raising my voice and standing up at the same time.


	5. This is Why Kids Shouldn't Be Involved

**Ch 5. This is Why Kids Shouldn't Be Involved (AKA Damn their Optimistic Views)**

* * *

The five of us buckled under Jacob's furry in the field where we had once fought the newborns. Jacob was not one to put himself above us but now he jumped from the rock to ground level back and forth.

All of our thoughts were centered as one.

_Why are kids even involved?_

_I bet Sam has this problem with Colin and Brady._

_They wouldn't be stupid enough to say anything to anyone._

_I can hear you, you know._

_Good._

_Good._

_Do you even know what this means for us?_ I added.

_Yeah it means I've got someone other than the pack or the Cullen's to talk to. Why can't you all just be happy?_

_Why should we be, you didn't imprint on her._

_She should not be allowed in on this!_

_She's one of us doesn't that change anything?_

I lunged at my younger brother. _It just makes it worse you idiot! We don't know who they are or where they come from or why they're even here._

_Enough!_ Jacob said jumping off the rock.

The four of us moved out of the way and gave him space.

_Your sister's right, we don't know who they are._

_You don't even like Leah, and you're siding with her,_ Seth complained.

_Quiet!_ Jacob said.

We could all hear the Alpha tone in his voice and Seth leaned downward, letting out a small whine.

_Until we know who she is as well as that brother of hers we can't trust her._

_She's a wolf like us_, said Seth. _Of course we can trust her._

Jacob and Embry growled.

_You're thinking with the wrong part of your anatomy little brother_, I said to him.

Some of the other's stiffled a laugh from my comment.

_She's not like us._

_She's a smurf._

_She's not from here._

Jacob took a step forward. _You will stay away from her._

_Is that an order_, Seth asked.

For a moment Jacob stopped. He had never ordered anyone to do anything, not directly anyways. We could all see how much this bothered him but Seth's actions affected all of us.

I moved to Jacob's right flank taking my rightful place as his second in command and Embry had taken the left flank as the Alpha's third. Jacob had to do something and the others were nervous waiting for that decision.

_Yes,_ Jacob finally said. _I'm making it one._

Seth nodded knowing he could do nothing but comply to an Alpha's order.

_Embry make sure Seth doesn't go near her. If he does howl in two intervals and I'll deal with it. Quil keep an eye on Dylan whether or not she turns. Odds are that she told her brother just like Seth told us so Leah and I will talk with him and find out what he knows._ He turned and looked at Seth. _This is bad and you're too blind to see it._

_You're wrong,_ said Seth. _You hated the Cullen's and you ended up defending them._

_That was different._

_How, we were born to kill vampires. We weren't born to kill our own kind._

_No one is talking about killing._

_Yeah we're just keeping an eye on them._

_You don't know them,_ Seth said trying and failing to change our minds.

_And neither do you kid. This conversation is over_ Jacob declared.

* * *

"You did the right thing you know," I said to Jacob when we were in human form.

We were walking toward the house that Seth had seen in his thoughts.

Jacob looked over to me.

"Now you're happy I'm giving orders?"

"You did what had to be done. Seth was reckless by brining an outsider to this. Other than the wolf thing they seem to have going on and what Seth shared, we don't know anything about Dylan or her brother. It's dangerous. And for what it's worth, Seth was out of line, he was wrong to call you out about the Cullen's."

I didn't look at him as I admitted that last part but I could feel his gaze on me so I continued.

"Bella may not have been the one for you but that didn't mean she was any less important. She was carrying half of one thing you needed."

"You really believe that?"

This time I did look at him.

"Don't you? You hated the Cullen's but you couldn't stay away, Edward in particular. It was about more than him just romancing Bella. And she didn't love you but you had to be near her. Face it Jacob, they both had something you needed long before you realized it and long before Nessie was conceived."

I knew Jacob was thinking about it. I could tell by the look on his face. And I knew from being around him and in his thoughts that this wasn't the first time he had thought about that possibility.

I even had the guts, against my better judgment, to talk about it with Sam. Nothing seemed impossible at this point given that so many of our histories had not been written yet such as the imprinting of a child much less an immortal and even more importantly imprinting on that which was supposed to be our natural enemies.

"We're getting close," Jacob said changing the subject. "Hang back, I want to talk to this guy alone."

"You got it," I said as I waited in the woods and he left them.

With my eyesight I could see clearly but I chose not to watch, instead turning around to give them some privacy.

* * *

"Figured you'd be coming. I'm Hunter Dark Storm, you must be Jacob Black."

"So she told you about me," said Jacob.

"My sister and I don't keep secrets. Can't say much for your boy though, he didn't say anything for what a week?"

"What goes on with my brother is my business."

"And what goes on with Dylan is mine so we're both involved whether we want to be or not. Look, I'm not a threat to you, kid."

"Who you calling kid?"

"Hey this is just as much a shock to me as it is to you."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Doubt what you will but in all my years of existence we've never told anyone what we are and now my sister shares her secret to Seth and then finds out you're like us so you can imagine my fears as well."

"You're nothing like us. Where does that blue color in your fur come from?"

"That's a bit racist don't you think?"

I could hear an edge of amusement when he blamed Jacob for being a racist. When it came to Dylan's blue fur, as we had seen her in wolf form from Seth's thoughts, it seemed to me that she and Hunter had been curious about the same thing.

"I'm not sure," Hunter answered. "We have the theory that the full moon caused us to develop the blue fur since full moons tend to cast a kind of blue on just about everything. In our case it must have gotten engrained into our cells or something."

I could hear as Jacob took a step back.

"So you're one of them, you turn at a full moon. Shouldn't you be I don't know more apelike?"

Hunter laughed a bit. Clearly he was not green when it came to mythology or people's perceptions of him.

"Then that should tell you I'm not a child of the moon."

"But you just said-,"

"Just because my first phase was at a full moon doesn't mean anything. It was just some freaky coincidence. I'm just like you and Seth- I have control of my thoughts when I'm in wolf form. Dylan and I communicate through mind much in the same way you do."

I was having enough of the waiting. "Just because you phase like us doesn't mean you are like us," I said coming into view and as I did so I was stopped in my tracks.


	6. Something I Thought Could Never Happen

**Ch 6. Something I Thought Could Never Happen**

* * *

_(Leah's POV)_

As I stared into Hunters' eyes heat flooded through me. I had known heat before but this was a different kind of heat.

I drifted weightlessly.

My life passed before my eyes. Everything I was, everything I had been had come undone. My father's death at my hands, the discomfort the boys had for a girl joining the pack, my loyalty to Seth, to Jacob, to my other pack brothers, my hatred for the Cullen's, my hatred for Emily, my love for Sam- all disintegrated in a single moment.

I had been the girly wolf, a freak, a genetic dead end. The questions about what I was no longer consumed me as I was no longer drifting, something new held me in place, and something which I never dreamed was possible.

As I continued to stare at Hunter not only did I see my own life, I saw his as well. Everything. Living in a time when it wasn't as easy as it was now. Living alone as I had been- surrounded by family but still alone.

I could feel the loneliness now as it escaped him as it had done for me.

A bolstering dance of orange and blue flames; the core of the earth, of the universe itself. Nothing had ever looked more beautiful.

Hunter.

* * *

_(Hunter's POV)_

As I stared into Leah's eyes heat flooded through me. I had known heat before from my time of phasing but this was a different kind of heat.

I didn't understand how I came to know her name since Jacob hadn't said it and neither had Dylan but in a sense it felt as if I had always known it. I had always been a believer in coincidence and that we made our own way in life but now as I stared at her all that belief was washed away. Coincidence hadn't brought me to La Push, fate had.

My fate was tied to hers. As I stared at her everything that I had been for the past four hundred plus years was wiped away- the hatred I had for my parents for abandoning me, the trials I had faced generation after generation, my connection to Dylan, being the leader of a two-person pack, the confusion I had over my blue fur, the disgust I often had for my two distinct eye colors, the feeling of loneliness and never having a true home.

I suddenly felt whole in a way I'd never felt before and as I stared at Leah I saw her, truly saw her. Saw everything that she had been through, saw the hatred she felt for herself, for not being good enough, for thinking her body was wrong, for being the only she-wolf in the history of her tribe, the strong feeling of loneliness.

I could feel the loneliness now as it escaped her as it had done for me.

A bolstering dance of orange and blue flames; the core of the earth, of the universe itself. Nothing had ever looked more beautiful.

Leah.


	7. I Didn't Plan This, So Now What?

**Ch 7. I Didn't Plan This So Now What?**

* * *

I could feel as Jacob's eyes shifted from me to Hunter.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said breaking the silence that had befallen us as he looked to the sky to some unseen deity.

He then turned to look at me. "I know that look but please tell me you didn't." I remained silent. "You imprinted on each other!" he said at me and then looked at Hunter coldly.

I crossed my arms in hopes to match his mood but something had changed in me. I no longer felt like the cold hearted bitch I once was.

Hunter put his hands up in defense and naturally I walked over to his side. It felt so normal. Though we had just met that desire to be near him outweighed anything I had ever felt before.

"For what it's worth I didn't even know what imprinting was," Hunter said hoping that would ease Jacob's mind.

Jacob looked at him, "Seriously?"

"It's not exactly like there were any wolves in my tribe before me and Dylan." He looked into me and I looked into his deep blue set eyes. "I lost hope that I would find my partner until now."

"I had too," I replied back to him.

"Well," said Hunter moving a piece of my hair from my face, "You don't have to be alone anymore."

I took his hand. I wasn't sure what stage we would find ourselves in but that was something we could figure out.

Jacob rolled his eyes. He knew the rules, it was against our laws to kill the object of another wolves imprinting. We hadn't come here to kill Hunter, just to talk but given how angry Jake had been earlier at our meeting I feared that's what he would have done and at the time I would have been okay with that. Now he had no choice but to spare Hunter's life.

"Well this is going to cause some confusion," said Jacob. I turned to look at him as he talked. "A wolf has never imprinted on another wolf before."

I smiled. "Well it's not like our generation of packs is normal is it? Quil imprinted on a two year old and…"

"At least Quil imprinted on a human," Jacob said jokingly.

"And," I continued, "You imprinted on a vampire child."

"Fair enough I guess," said Jacob.

Hunter looked at me. "There are vampires around here, so that's what that stench has been."

I smiled at him and shrugged, "Trust me with all the time we spend at their place you get used to it."

"Well I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here forever with you if that's what you want."

"We'll see."

And I meant it. There had been so many days when I thought of leaving La Push, of leaving Washington. And now that I had eternity with another wolf, if eternity is what I wanted since we were both half-wolf/half-human, I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay here for the duration. Only time could tell I suppose.

In the mean time this was home and I was more than happy with it now.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
